DigiLife
by Valid.Argument
Summary: My name is Katie Shay and I attend Kadic Academy with my best friends, a crush, and average grades. Saving the world on a nearly daily basis is pretty cool too. Can anything go wrong? Of course. How bad will it get? We'll have to wait and see. Later OxOC.
1. Now I Feel Welcome

**Edit: Put spaces inbetween paragraphs. There we go..**

Sorry for the shortness...

This chapter is brought to you by: Procrastination.

* * *

---Narrator's POV---

The principal walked into the classroom with an unfamiliar face as the teacher was saying, "So E equals MC-" She stopped short, then said "Well, hello Mr. Delmas!"

"Sorry to interrupt," He said, "but we have a new student that will be boarding with us." A girl with brown eyes and hair stepped forward with a suitcase and backpack. Mr. Delmas said, "Go on, introduce yourself."

She looked up and said, "My name is Katie Shay and I moved here from Nice. My father works in a hotel here."

The anonymous teacher said, "Yes, well, why don't you get yourself settled, hm? Lunch is at noontime."

Mr. Delmas nodded and said, "Great! Now, how about one of you show her where her room is?"

A bunch of people raised their hands and shouted, "Oh! Me! Pick me, sir!"

"Ummm, let's see... how about you, Sissi?" He said, pointing to a girl in pink. "Her room is number 213"

"Well, sure, daddy!" She responded. Sissi got up as walked out into the hall. "Follow me, Katie!"

---Katie's POV---

Walking down the hallway in another building, we stopped in front of a door that had "213" engraved on it. "Well, here we are!" Sissi said to me. "You better just put your stuff down on your bed. Lunch is pretty soon."

I glanced at my watch. It was 11:14. "But lunch is at twelve..."

"Oh, that teacher always makes mistakes about time," she said, "It's really at 11:30, and if you get there quick, you'll get all the good stuff!"

"Alright," I said. "Thank you, Sissi!"

She smiled and said, "Hey, don't mention it."

* * *

Well, it's 11:30. The lunch ladies are still preparing food.

"Um..." I said shyly. "Excuse me?"

A lunch lady with a mole on her upper lip turned around and scolded me. "What are you doing here?! Lunch isn't for another half-hour!"

I gazed at my feet and whispered, "Sorry..." I turned and walked out the door, looking back at it as it closed. "Why would Sissi say that?" I thought as I ran back to room 213. As I staggered up the stairs to her door, I heard movement in there. I didn't like the sound of it, but I just listened quietly. "Alright," said a familiar voice. "Now what's in her backpack?" Another voice said, "Textbooks, notebooks... Hello, what's this?"

"Oh no!" I thought. "What do they have? Who are they?"

"That's just a geeky PDA, Herb," came the first voice. "Get a life!" There was more fumbling around. I heard one of them say, "What's with her fashion sense? Where's the pink?" I couldn't take it anymore. These people were ransacking my room! I burst into the room to find...

...none other than Sissi and an acne-ridden kid, Herb. "What the hell are you doing here?!" I yelled.

"Uhh, this isn't what it looks like!" Sissi said defendingly.

"Y-yeah," Herb stuttered.

"Oh, this is exactly what it looks like! NOW GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" I screamed.

"Fine, fine! We're going!" Herb said.

I stepped aside to let them pass, but stopped Herb. "Listen here, Zit-boy," I said threateningly. "If I ever find out you or Sissi go throuogh another room..." I  
raised a fist at him. "You'll find out what your stomach looks like. Get it?"

He gulped in fear, saying, "Got it."

"Good." Before I shoved him away, I slipped my hand into his backpack pocket and pulled out the PDA. As they stumbled down the stairs, I closed my door, flipped on the lights, and surveyed my room. The suitcase was wide-open and messy, my backpack was on the floor, and there was a sack sitting next to the bed filled with clothes. I sighed and began to pick things up and put them away in the closet and on the desk.

* * *

**Okay that's a little better...**

Here's a preview of the next chapter~

_It's like it had eyes. It had been searching for me when I ran out of that room._

My body was in agony and I felt like throwing up. Just when I thought I was about to snap in two, the purple thing lifted off of me and flew down the hall, away from me. My heart was racing and I felt dizzy when I tried to get up. I put my hand to my head and crouched down. I was still shaking all over.

"What happened?" I said aloud. I slowed my breathing to try to calm down. Just talking hurt and I think I was about to faint. I curled into a ball and that's when I heard it.

A scream.

Then footsteps.

Then a low growl.


	2. Let's Be Friends

**Edit: Put spaces between paragraphs. :D**

* * *

  
Well, after I cleaned up my room, I ran as fast as I could to the cafeteria. Everyone was there and only a few people were left in the lunch line. I sighed, but scooted in anyways. I picked up a tray and slid through, getting a cheeseburger with fries and a soda. I looked around, searching for a place to sit. I found a table with five kids. I was nervous, but I gathered up my courage and walked up to them.

"Um... Excuse me.." I said to get their attention. They all looked up at me since I interrupted their conversation. I almost thought I was going to crack, but I squeaked, "Um... Could I... Sit with you?"

They all looked at each other questioningly. A blonde boy with glasses answered, "Well, sure... I guess..."

I put my tray down on an empty space. I felt really awkward, looking at everyone. There were two girls, one with pink hair and the other with black. There was also a brunette boy, blonde boy, and the one with glasses. They all just looked at each other as I scrutinized them. It seemed everyone around us was quiet, but they were really just going about their business. I finally spoke up and introduced myself. "My name is Katie Shay. I just moved here from Nice. It's nice to meet you." I had to make friends, so I smiled warmly.

The pink haired girl smiled and said, "Hello. I'm Aelita Stone." She gestured to the others, saying their names, one by one. There was Ulrich Stern, the brunette boy, Odd Dela Robbia, the blonde dude, Jeremie Belpois, the boy with glasses, and Yumi Ishiyama, the other girl. They all seemed pretty nice, and they welcomed me to eat with them, but they were leaving something out of their conversations that they didn't want me to hear. That didn't matter, though. I was glad I was becoming friends with them.

About a week or so later, something strange at lunch happened. We were joking about Sissi and how she reacted to the stink bomb we set off in her room the other day when I heard a sudden constant beeping. Jeremie looked down at his computer bag, took it out, the nodded at the others. "Sorry, Katie," Yumi said. "We'll be right back."

They all left me, Odd complaining, "But it's tater tot day!" I sighed, but went on eating.

After lunch, everybody was walking outside, me coming last. I walked into the computer room. I needed to finish a history paper, so I was the last one in the room. I was just saving it when the screen went blank along with all the others. Suddenly, an image of what looked like an eye appeared and I backed away. Ominous music came out of nowhere! An eerie purple cloud seeped out of the electical outlets as the screens flashed and shook. I couldn't believe what was happening, whatever it was. But I could tell by the cymbals, violas, and big horns that it wasn't going to be very fun.

When I realized I was taking steps back to the door, I just turned around and bolted.

---Jeremie's POV---

"I hate leaving Katie out of this," Odd said. "She seems like a nice girl."

"I know what you mean, Odd," replied Yumi.

"We can't exactly trust her yet," Aelita piped in. "We barely even know her."

I nodded in agreement, checking for spies in bushes. "I want to trust her, but we can't."

"We could at least give her a chance," Odd grumbled, climbing down the ladder.

---Katie's POV---

I was on alert. Whatever I saw in the computer lab, it was still here.

I knew that because it seemed to be... following me.

"It's okay, Kate." I tried to calm myself. "It's just an illusion..." Just as I said that, the creepy music played and the purple cloud appeared around the corner. Petrified, I tried to scream. I opened my mouth but nothing came out. I backed up, but stumbled and fell to the floor. The cloud rushed at me, and I could only grip the carpeted floor. What was that thing anyways?! It engulfed me and pain shot throughout my body. I shrieked in my suffering, but nobody heard me.

I couldn't stop yelling, but seconds later I couldn't even make a sound. I just wanted it to go away. This was hurtful and it couldn't be just a cloud.

It's like it had eyes. It had been searching for me when I ran out of that room.

My body was in agony and I felt like throwing up. Just when I thought I was about to snap in two, the purple thing lifted off of me and flew down the hall, away from me. My heart was racing and I felt dizzy when I tried to get up. I put my hand to my head and crouched down. I was still shaking all over.

"What happened?" I said aloud. I slowed my breathing to try to calm down. Just talking hurt and I think I was about to faint. I curled into a ball and that's when I heard it.

A scream. Then footsteps. Then a low growl.

I was already terrified enough, so I didn't think I could be more scared.

I was wrong.

I slowly looked up and there, walking towards me, was Sissi, armed with a metal crowbar. She looked angry, and her eyes flickered. The second I saw her eyes, my mind flashed back to the computer room. They were the same as the one on the screens. Somehow that eye and the cloud were linked. I would have to figure out how later. Right now, I needed to escape. I tried to get up and run, but that certainly wasn't easy in my condition. Once I got to my feet, my head felt like a ton and I dropped to the ground again. I could barely move and I was pretty sure Sissi didn't plan on inviting me to a tea party once she reached me. So, in my desparation, I crawled as fast as I could away from her.

It wasn't very helpful when I turned the corner and I came face to face with a dead end. I turned around and saw Sissi, evilly grinning, slowly raising the weapon in her white-knuckled hands.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

**Edit comment: I hate edits...**

Very short preview!

_"Get away!" I screamed, gasping for breath. I grasped a stone laying beside me and chucked it at her. Either my eyes were playing tricks on me, or it went straight through her head. I hope it was my eyes.  
__  
Now, as Sissi raised the crowbar once again, I tried getting my foot out, even though I knew it would do no good. I looked at her frantically, and she swung the crowbar, right at my head._

"NO!" I cried. My hands flew up and covered my eyes.


	3. Many Questions, Zero Answers

Chapter brought to you by: April Vacation!

* * *

---Katie's POV---

She was grinning like a crazed murderer on the loose, closing in on its prey.

"I will stop you!" She yelled.

Unfortunately, the prey was me.

And trust me, you would never want to be prey.

Sissi was just a foot away from me, more than ready to give the blow. She raised the crowbar into the air, and I swear she was close to laughing.

As the weapon came down, I had a sudden burst of energy and rolled out of the way. I scrambled to my feet and ran for my life. I don't think I've ever ran that fast. I would've enjoyed flying down the stairs if death wasn't chasing me. I came out into the open and nobody was even there. Where was everyone?!

I couldn't stop and think about that. But I guess I had to stop anyways, because once I ran into the forest, I tripped over a tree root and my foot got caught in it. Apparantly, Sissi knew I couldn't get out of it, so she slowed to a walk, creating tension.

"Get away!" I screamed, gasping for breath. I grasped a stone laying beside me and chucked it at her. Either my eyes were playing tricks on me, or it went straight through her head. I hope it was my eyes.

Now, as Sissi raised the crowbar once again, I tried getting my foot out, even though I knew it would do no good. I looked at her frantically, and she swung the crowbar, right at my head.

"NO!" I cried. My hands flew up and covered my eyes.

And then time seemed to stop.

The iron tool came only an inch from my forehead, and then she just stopped.

* * *

I looked up at the clouds, trembling. An eagle was circling overhead, wings outstretched, gliding on the wind. I gazed at it until it disappered into the trees overhead. Sissi had passed out and fall to the side, just before the crowbar could meet my face. I calmed down and eventually wriggled my foot free from the root. I sat up, ignoring my throbbing head. I stared at Sissi blankly for a few seconds, then suddenly felt a rush of anger. I snatched the crowbar from her grasp and whipped it at a tree. I missed by a few inches and it landed in a bush.

"I need a nap..." I groaned, grabbing my head. "Is the fire alarm going off?" I couldn't ignore this constant ringing in my ears.

I looked at Sissi again and she was pretty much dead to the world. I crawled to her, slung her over my shoulder, and managed to stand up without buckling under her weight. I guess being thinner than a soda straw was helpful to her. She was pretty light.

Trudging to the infirmary, even though I had no clue where it was, I saw the manhole cover I was about to step on slide open. I peered in and saw Jeremie, Aelita, Yumi, and Ulrich, frozen on the ladder.

"Hey! What's the matter up there?" I heard Odd's voice come from the sewer.

"Uh, hi... Katie..." Jeremie said nervously.

"Katie?!" Odd yelled.

"Um... Hi?" I said, kind of weirded out. "What are you doing?" I asked as they climbed out, one by one.

Ulrich looked between Sissi and me. "I was just going to ask the same thing."

"Why is Sissi...?" Yumi asked uncertainly.

I looked at Sissi, then looked back at them. "I found her passed out in her room, and I have no idea where the infirmary is." Well, at least one part was true.

"So you went through the woods?" Aelita questioned.

"Um... Yeah." I knew they didn't believe me by the looks of their faces. "Fine," I sighed. "I'll tell you all about it once we drop her off."

They looked at each other, nodded, then lead me to the infirmary.

* * *

---Odd's POV---

After we made our way to Jeremie's room, Katie told us exactly what happened. From what we heard, the purple cloud, the eye shape, we figured it was XANA.

"I'm going to my room. I need a nap," She sighed, walking towards the girl's floor. "I'll see you guys later."

"Bye," I replied.

Once she was out of earshot, Jeremie turned to us.

"XANA once attacked me," Ulrich recalled.

"Yeah, me too," I commented.

Yumi said, "I thought whoever was attacked was under XANA's control, besides us.

"There's only one way she couldn't have been controlled..." Jeremie said.

We all knew the answer. None of us could believe it.

"I knew she was special." I continued, "But come on!"

"It's the only logical explaination," Aelita said.

"Katie has been to Lyoko," Jeremie finished. "But... when?"

* * *

Well, there you go! Hope you like it!

I'm almost out of prewritten chapters... OH NOES!

* * *

Preview~!

_Anyways, those five have been looking at me strangely for the past couple of days. Aelita and the rest, I mean. It's really awkward sitting with them at lunch. We talk about classes and how dumb the gym teacher is, but it always seems like they're withholding something. Like they want to speak their minds about how awful a conversation-starter I am. _

_I was thinking this as I sat down with my chicken patty sandwichwith cheese next to Yumi. I glanced up at all of them and they were staring in wonder like I just lifted an 18-wheeler with my ring finger while reading War and Peace in two minutes flaton a unicycle in an ice rink. (That was a long simile.)  
_


	4. It's A Video Game!

Hey, sorry for the super-lateness. My computer was down for SO LONG. OTL.

Anyways, this is the chapter when Katie finally gets introduced to Lyoko. Please enjoy!! ~3

* * *

---Katie's POV---

~~~2 days after Katie almost got killed by a girl dressed in pink~~~

Geometry class. SO. BORING.

The teacher gave us 2 whole pages worth of problems. Two pages!

Yes, that IS the worst of my problems. What did geometry do for anyone cool? I mean, sure, I'm learning more and getting an education, but I learn something every day!  
Anyways, those five have been looking at me strangely for the past couple of days. Aelita and the rest, I mean. It's really awkward sitting with them at lunch. We talk about classes and how dumb the gym teacher is, but it always seems like they're withholding something. Like they want to speak their minds about how awful a conversation-starter I am.

I was thinking this as I sat down with my chicken patty sandwich with cheese next to Yumi. I glanced up at all of them and they were staring in wonder like I just lifted an 18-wheeler with my ring finger while reading _War and Peace_ in two minutes flat on a unicycle in an ice rink. (That was a long simile.)

Then, just as I picked up the steamy burger, Odd exclaimed randomly, "I can't take it anymore!"

"Katie," Jeremie said, "Can we talk to you outside for a minute?"

Aww man. "What'd I do?"

* * *

~~~By the soup vending machine~~~

Great. I had a nice chicken patty and I had to eat it out there in the cold night air. There wasn't even a sunset! Well, better than nothing, I guess.

Aeilita mumbled, "Wouldn't I have known if she had been there before?"

"Been where?" I asked. What can I say, I have a natural sense of curiosity.

"Have you ever heard of Lyoko?" Ulrich answered my question with a question. Weird.

"Lyoko?" I pronounced. "What's that? A type of sushi made from rare fish?" Ha. I answered his question, which was an answer as a question to my original question, as a question. What now!

"I'll take that as a no," Jeremie said, breaking the question streak.

"Okay, then I'll bite. What's a Lyoko?"

Maybe it's better if we show her..." Yumi suggested.

"Yeah," Odd added, "It's tough to explain here."

* * *

~~~Much later at the factory~~~

"So it's like a video game?"

"Well, yeah, but it's more realistic," Jeremie said.

More realistic than Call of Duty 4? (Great game, great game.) Wow.

Aeilita said, "If you fall over the edge, into the Digital Sea, then you're gone until we find a way to bring you back."

No respawns? Wow, hardcore!

Odd asked me, "Are you sure you don't have any memory of this? Nothing rings a bell?"

I shrugged. "No, not really." Then I thought for a moment. Maybe this information will be of use. "If it helps, I know that my parents adopted me. Nobody, not even one doctor, knows who my birth mother is."

They exchanged glances with one another. What did this mean to them? Probably something big.

Jeremie said to Aeilita, "Maybe we should ask your dad about this?"

She nodded, saying, "Yeah."

I wasn't going to ask. I just assumed that her dad knew about Lyoko. That's good enough for me.

"So, could I try?" I asked.

After a slight pause, Yumi repeated, "Try?"

"Yeah," I answered. "I want to be virtualized."

Jeremie said, "Uh, I'm not sure if we can do that-"

"Oh, come on!" I retorted, rolling my eyes. "Please?"

"I'll go in first and then she can try to virtualize." Odd must've been on my side in this argument.

Jeremie sighed, pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose, then grumbled, "Fine. We'll try it."

I squealed with excitement and dragged Odd to the elevator, pressed the big red button, and stood there happily while the others watched, weirded out.

As the doors closed, Odd pointed to me with his thumb and commented, "And I thought I had energy."

When the others tittered, I chose to laugh with them,even though it probably wasn't a compliment.

The doors opened seconds later and Odd and I stepped into a yellow room filled with wires and three tube things. I guess they were the scanners. I hooked my straight coffee-colored hair behind my ear and played with the hoodie strings on my jade sweatshirt.

"Now step in one and Einstein will do the rest," Odd instructed.

"Okay," I replied. I hopped into the middle one and the doors closed. I could hear through the metal walls. Jeremie saying stuff like "Scanning," and "Here we go!" My hair floated around my head and my brown cargo pants flapped like crazy. Finally, I heard a "Virtualization," and a vicious wind blew around me, carrying me to Lyoko.

* * *

---Odd's POV---

I dropped to the forest sector ground, landing perfectly on my feet and a cat paw. I stood up, looking around. I didn't see Katie.

"Katie?" I called out. Then I lifted my head and she was just appearing in the air. She made it!

"Oof!" She grunted as she fell on her tailbone.

"Yeah, I guess we forgot to mention that you fall from high up," came Jeremie's voice.

She glared at the sky sarcastically. "Really? I hadn't noticed." Then she stood up and examined her surroundings.

"Hey, Jeremie," I shouted up to him. "Did you design her look?"

She looked like some kind of Gaia replica. Her eyes morphed from light brown to a bright vibrant green. Her lower back-length hair was streaked green, brown, and white everywhere. Her skin turned just a shade more of mocha and which her green elbow-length gloves accented. She was wearing a light green halter dress, fading into dark green at the bottom,with a slit on each side splitting it at her hips. Her shoes were like brown flat boots that turned into pants on the way up, and then into her skin on the stomach!

"I didn't DO anything!" He said, sounding very surprised.

"How do I look?" She said sweetly, flaunting her right boot.

"Well, you'll either hear something really good or nothing at all," I told her. "Which one?"

She giggled, "Nothing would be fine. Speechlessness is better than having something to say."

And that's when we heard a cello and Jeremie starting slowly, "Uh, guys? We have a problem."

* * *

So... What'd you think?? Review please! I could use the support... :3

* * *

~P-p-prev-v-view...~

_I watched them race off towards the enemy. I followed Yumi, unsure of what I could do. She leaped in the air, slid out two fans from her back, and whipped them at the firing Krab. They made a criss-cross on an eye, flew back to the Japanese girl, and the red monster 'asploded._

_"Hey, thanks for helping me," I called out to Yumi._

_Landing, she hollered back, "No problem!"_


	5. Ignorance is Bliss

Well, I am now out of prewritten chapters. I guess I gotta start making more... OTL

This chapter brought to you by: Saturday!

* * *

---Jeremie's POV---

~~~Factory~~~

"Guys," I said to Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita, "Get to the scanners. Odd and Katie will need some help."

"Gotcha, Jeremie," Ulrich replied, running with the two girls to the scanning room.

Scanning... Virtualization.

"Jeremie?" Katie's voice sounded from the supercomputer. "What's going on?"

"Remember when I told you about the enemies in Lyoko?" I asked.

"Sure."

"We have three Krabs and a Megatank heading for your area," I informed them all. "Hit the XANA eye on them if you can."

I heard Ulrich order, "I'll take the Megatank. Yumi, help Katie with a Krab."

"A Krab?" Katie said. "Where's the eye?"

"On the top," Yumi answered as her green arrow sped at the pulsing red one on the screen.

---Katie's POV---

I watched them race off towards the enemy. I followed Yumi, unsure of what I could do. She leaped in the air, slid out two fans from her back, and whipped them at the firing Krab. They made a criss-cross on an eye, flew back to the Japanese girl, and the red monster 'asploded.

"Hey, thanks for helping me," I called out to Yumi.

Landing, she hollered back, "No problem!"

Now I looked to my left and right and the Krabs were both turned towards me, Aelita and Odd flung to the ground. Ulrich was busy with the tank, trying to get it to open, I guess.

As the two crablike creatures charged up to shoot me, Jeremie shouted, "Katie, Do something!"

"No duh, genius!" I yelled back at him. Suddenly, on pure impulse, I slammed my palms into the ground. The forest floor cracked around me and two slabs of virtual rock rose up around me. The Krabs shot beams at me as the stone sprouted up quickly. I heard two _boom-boom_ sounds on the earth shield, a pause, then two explosions. The rocks crumbled and disappeared as Aeilita and Odd defeated my attackers.

"When did you learn that?" Aelita questioned. "You can control the terrain."

"Just now, I think..."

Jeremie's voice came over the speaker. "Or the last time you were in Lyoko."

"But I've never been here before!" I cried out.

After another fulmination, Ulrich sprinted over, hearing our conversation somehow. "Maybe you just don't remember."

"I wouldn't forget something like this, Ulrich," I added, "This is just too cool."

"It must have something to do with your childhood," Yumi suggested.

Aeilita spoke up, "Jeremie, take us to one of my dad's towers. If anyone, Franz Hopper must know."

"Why would he?" I asked.

"He created the supercomputer and Lyoko."

"Oh." That changes things.

"Okay," Jeremie said, "He's in the ice sector. Go to a tower and I'll let you know where he's located."

They all nodded, so I did too. We followed Aelita to the nearest tower, not seeing any monsters along the way. We morphed our way into the bubbly root-like bottom of a tower with a blue aura around it. As we did, my clothing, eyes, and hair turned pitch black, my skin ivory white. I peered over the edge on my knees. I could only see a deep pit of darkness.

"So how do we get there?" I inquired, looking up where the four were on the edge, grasping each other's hands. Odd reached his hand out to me. I stood up, clutched it, then it clicked. "We're going to jump?!"

"No," Odd replied. "We fall. Don't worry, we'll be fine."

I heaved a sigh of anxiety. "Okay, let's go." With that, we all tilted forward and the blue XANA eye floor escaped from our feet. I could only see blackness in front of me, and just when I thought I'd scream, I saw a tiny beryl dot. Slowly, it got bigger and when we got below it, gravity seemed to shift and our feet touched down on the new floor.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" I heard Jeremie.

"Not really."

We let go of each other and were just about to step outside when Jeremie stopped us. "Great, there are six Tarantulas waiting outside for you. Why is XANA so bent on getting you guys today?"

"Don't know, but it must have something to do with Katie," Yumi remarked, readying her fans. "Just beat 'em."

"Katie," Odd said, "Do you think you can take them?"

I shrugged. "I'll just wing it."

We walked on the tiny bridge and outside into the ice sector. As we went through, I underwent changes in my appearance again. My ice outfit was the same halter dress, sky blue on top fading into deep sapphire. My lengthy hair was streaked ultramarine, black, and silver, my eyes a shining cobalt. My boots were navy blue, stretching and becoming one with my pearly white stomach. I didn't have time to admire my shining self because the Tarantulas fell on one knee and fired endlessly. I stomped on the ground and a giant wall surged up between my team and them. Remembering the position of two, I kicked the place where they might be and a chunk of my ice barricade flew straight off, shoving the two enemies far away. The ice slowed and hovered over the Digital Sea, and as the cretins tried scaling to the top, dove into oblivion. While the rest of the monsters turned and stared, Ulrich and Odd pounced on two, intent to destroy, while Yumi shot into the air and launched her dual fans at the last two. I let the wall deteriorate and when everybody's feet were back on the ground, the six Tarantulas were long gone.

"That was easy," I announced, hand on hip.

"Now that your here," Ulrich pointed out. "Nobody even got materialized."

"Anyways," Jeremie interrupted our great talk about how great I was (:P.) "The tower is 56 kilometers due north. I'm bringing out your vehicles, hold on."

After a moment's wait, a hover board, a scooter-board thing, and a motorcycle appeared. Ulrich and Aelita hopped on the motorbike, Odd jumped onto the hover board, and I followed Yumi onto the cool-looking scooter thing.

"I'll make you one soon enough, Katie," Jeremie promised.

"Sweet," I responded as we gunned it towards a barely visible tower.

We zigged, we zagged, and I'm not sure if this is even a verb, but we zugged through the glacier-filled landscape. Weaving in and out of ice arches, taking shortcuts through tunnels, and barely avoiding pillars, we eventually reached the white-glowing structure. Exiting Yumi's scooter, we Lyoko Warriors stood in front of the towering tower.

My friends and I strode into the tower, onto the center, and rose into the air onto another floor.

"Ah, Aelita," a man's voice resonated through the narrow tower. "It's nice to see you, my dear."

"Franz Hopper?" I asked the air, turning around in circles.

"Daddy," Aelita answered him, "We have a question."

"As do I," he replied. "You first."

"Have you seen this girl in Lyoko before?" Ulrich blurted.

Silence.

"Well?" I ushered. "Do you know me?"

"No," came the answer.

"Oh. Then who...?"

His next answer made my heart sank. No. It couldn't be. How could I anyways? Is it even possible? What would happen?

I repeated his last word. "XANA..."

* * *

Please tell me you saw that coming. I know, predictable, right? Eh... whatever.

* * *

_Preeeviewww~!_

_"C'mon, Einstein," Odd nudged my ribs with his elbow. "We'll figure this whole thing out later."_

_Ulrich said, "Hey, I know what can take your mind off of it!"_

_I turned around to find a grinning Ulrich, holding up a flyer that had the words "CINDERELLA'S 3-DAY DANCE!!" written in bold grafitti letters on the top. "A dance?" I said skeptically._

(Note: That was Jeremie's POV .')


	6. HA! I WIN! OH SH

Sorry for slight shortness .;

I went camping last week, so I couldn't write OTL

This chapter brought to you by: Relieving your boredom

* * *

---Katie's POV---

~Back in the Factory~

"Jeremy, can you please explain to me why XANA could know about me?" I demanded. You could say that I was angry, confused, and shocked.

"How should I know?!" He exclaimed.

Aelita said, "What bugs me is how I could have not known about you being there."

So many thoughts ran through my head. I may have not known about Lyoko and XANA and whatnot, but apparantly I was there before Aelita. If she has been in there all this time, then maybe I was hiding from her? Or maybe...

"Guys, come on," Odd told us, looking at his cell phone. "It's almost curfew. We can't be late."

"Yeah," Ulrich said, "I guess."

I gave a sigh, then followed my friends out of the room and into the elevator, the silence of thought surrounding us.

---Jeremy's POV---

~Next morning~

I grabbed my toothbrush and toothpaste and headed down to the boy's washroom.

"Sleep?" I asked him. "What's sleep? Whatever it is, I sure didn't get it last night."

"C'mon, Einstein," Odd nudged my ribs with his elbow. "We'll figure this whole thing out later."

Ulrich said, "Hey, I know what can take your mind off of it!"

I turned around to find a grinning Ulrich, holding up a flyer that had the words "CINDERELLA'S 3-DAY DANCE!!" written in bold grafitti letters on the top. "A dance?" I said skeptically.

"Not JUST a dance," he corrected, wagging a finger. "One boy is voted to be the Prince by the entire school, and he gets to chose his Cinderella after dancing with each girl."

"How is that fair? Wouldn't he just chose his crush?" Odd questioned, lost in thought.

"The girls wear different masks and gowns each night, so you can't really tell who's who until you hear her voice," he answered.

"So I could dance with Katie!" Odd shouted at the top of his lungs, followed by a pause and quick covering of his mouth.

"You like Katie?" I asked, a bit astounded. Good thing nobody else was in the bathroom... right? I checked under all of the stalls - no feet. Good. Must be because it was 5:30 in the morning.

"Well..." His face flushed red. "Yeah. A little bit. It's just a little crush. But don't you dare tell anybody!"

Ulrich and I laughed. "We won't," we said in unison.

"Just hope that you get to be Prince Charming," Ulrich chuckled, following me out of the bathroom.

---Katie's POV---

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BE-SLAM!

"Stupid... alarm..." I hate mornings. Especially mornings that start at 5:40.

I slid my PDA/alarm clock off my nightstand and into the drawer under it. Sitting up and tasting that weird morning taste that everyone gets in their mouth, I pulled on a white t-shirt and dark blue shorts, the standard school gym clothes, and my favorite jade hoodie. After packing my charcoal backpack with my usual outfit, books, and yesterday's finished homework, I brushed my teeth quickly and headed down stairs, meeting up with Yumi and Aelita. A shower can wait until after gym, which happens to be first period.

"Hey guys," I greeted them.

"Hey," they replied, smiling.

"So, are you excited?" Yumi asked me,

"For?" I replied.

"Cinderella's Three-Day Dance," she replied while Aelita produced a flyer.

I stared at the paper for a couple of seconds, then walked passed them, uninterested. "Pass."

The girls trotted to keep up with my pace, confusion plastered across their faces. "But," my pink haired friend started, "you'll get a chance to meet people, and take your mind off of XANA." She almost whispered the last part.

"First of all, I can't take my mind off of it." Then I mumbled, "Plus, I can't dance."

Yumi planted her hand on her hip and stated, "Well, I'm not good on my feet either, but that's what practice is for."

"True."

Just then, the bell sounded throughout campus. "See you later," the Japanese girl said, straying from our group. "I have chemistry."

"Bye," Aelita and I waved, heading another direction to our shared gym period.

* * *

We met up with Jeremy, Odd, and Ulrich at the track field. Jim started barking orders to line up into three lines for a race. I shed my heavy sweatshirt and tossed it on the bench next to an idle Jeremy. Lining up last in the middle line, I looked to either side of me to find myself between Odd and Ulrich, who smirked at each other competitively.

"Good luck, guys," I told them jogging in place.

"Thanks," Ulrich replied, eyes trained on Odd.

"Don't worry about Ulrich," Odd said as the first set of students shot off. "He's a natural athletic."

We spent the next minute stretching, then took our places as the second to last runners started across the track. My heartrate bumped up a few beats, and, soon enough, the last people came rushing up behind us. A boy with dirty blond hair sticking to his forehead sprinted past past the other two kids coming around the bend in my lane.

_Who's that?_ I thought to myself.

As he came closer, I noticed his hazel eyes filled with the determination to win. When I started in a light jog, holding my hand behind me for the baton, I heard him shout, "You can do it, Katie!"

The plastic rod slapped my hand and I broke out into flight with newfound excitement and determination. Before I knew it, I was already on the other side of the field when the two boys were catching up to me. I could hear my heart pound against my ribs, Odd's and Ulrich's heavy breaths, and cheering from the starting point.

_Wow,_ I thought, _they are fast..._

We rounded the curve, neck-to-neck-to-neck. My ears were filled with people shouting and rooting for us. When I heard my name, that exciting feeling bubbled inside stomach, then shot throughout my limbs. My pace instantly quickened, not wanting to lose to Odd and Ulrich. I was laughing like a maniac as my friends fell behind me. The finish line was in sight! Nothing could stop-

I tripped. Like that. My right foot kicked the track and I went flying. A shriek escaped my lips and I squeezed my eyes shut as the ground beneath me grew closer.

"Katie!"

Arms wrapped around me.

* * *

Can you guess who?? Review if you think so~!

* * *

_Crap of a Preview~!_

_She held out a dress. But not JUST a dress. A golden dress with frilly laces, bows, ruffles, ripples, waves, layers, and an overall "Beauty and the Beast" design._

_I looked from her, to the dress, back to her, to the dress, then glared skeptically. "No."_


	7. Sissi, the Witch with a Capital B

OH. MAH. GAWSH. THIS TOOK SO LONG FOR NO REASON.

PLEASE ENJOY OR IMA GUNNA SMACK YAH. (Not really...)

Brought to you by: Boringness of vacation.

* * *

---Odd's POV---

What had I just done? I wasn't even thinking!

...Which is why I flew past Katie, barely realizing she fell.

"Katie!" I heard both mine and other voices shout.

I stopped short of the finish line, Ulrich flashing past me and beating me once again. But I didn't have time for that. I expected Katie to be flat on the ground as I spun around, but she wasn't. She was in the arms of another boy, the one who passed her the baton, which lay motionless on the ground. My face was frozen in a look of surprise and anger, mostly at myself.

"Are you okay, Katie?" the blonde asked, looking into her coffee-colored eyes.

They were filled with both amazement at how fast he got to her and startled that he was holding her so close. I'm not sure if anyone but the three of us noticed the minimal amount of space between them. The girl soon stood up with him, the mystery student steadying her by the shoulders.

Come to think of it, I don't think I've ever seen this kid around campus. Maybe I have but just never noticed, or maybe he's a couple of grades higher than me. As everyone crowded around the pair, hungry for information, I strolled over to Jeremy, who sat on the iron bleachers glancing at the commotion.

"Dan," he told me, eyes glued to my now-announced rival. "His name is Dan Hurst. He's a junior, which is why we've never seen him."

"So why is he in our gym class and how did you know that?" I questioned, perplexed.

"I have no clue why he's here and school records," he answered, turning his laptop monitor towards me ever so slightly so I could see a page with Dan's picture and some text beside it. How he managed to get there is a mystery, but then again, he IS Jeremy.

---Katie's POV---

So that's his name. I could hear Jeremy as clear as glass. I was just a couple of seats below him, and he's not a very quiet whisperer.

Dan was sitting next to me, gulping down water. Who knew that a junior would even bother interacting with me? How'd he know my name in the first place? Has he been stalking me?!

"So," I started with slight awkwardness, "what's someone like you doing in our gym class? You're a junior, right?"

He put down his bottle and swallowed the last bit of water. "Well, I'm in junior classes, but I'm supposed to be a sophomore. I skipped second grade."

"Oh, so you're really smart?" Wow, I can't believe I said that. That was totally way-to-state-the-obvious. Ugh.

But he laughed instead of rolling his eyes. "You could say that."

Dan's laugh was the contagious type, because I soon started giggling with him. I think that it was the best gym class in the history of all historical gym classes.

* * *

_Okay, next period is art history. _I'm not really much of an artist, so I signed up to learn about people who were.

Since there was a 30-minute free period between the first and second periods, I picked gym class for first period at the beginning of the semester. Like I said before, I went to go take a shower since I didn't this morning. The water was running down my shoulders, rinsing out the green apple-scented shampoo my mom sent me from Nice. It didn't take me long to bathe, yet stay in the heat for fifteen minutes. As soon as I dried off and wrapped a towel around my torso, I stepped out of the stall. And came face-to-face to a very smug Sissi.

"Seems like you were pretty cozy with that Dan kid," she commented.

"Yeah, he saved my face," I replied, towel-drying my hair while strolling right past her. "It's none of your business anyways."

Her smirk only grew. "Oh, but it is now."

I paused at the doorway, circling around until I met the eyes of that demon once more. "How?"

She was practically radiating. "I heard a certain someone say something involving you and the Dance..." And then she started telling me a something only she would know.

---Sissi's POV--- (Wow, this is weird...)

-_-_-FLASHBACK-_-_-

|This is where Ulrich went, right?| I thought to myself. It must be. This is where I last saw him. Besides, Brainiac just waltzed in there greeting my sweet Ulrich good morning in such a groggy tone.

I crawled up to the door, hallways full of nothingness. Perhaps he was in there, confessing his love for me that has been eating away at him for years!

...Well, it can't hurt to try. I haven't been caught yet!

I picked out my inevitable future boyfriend's voice all too clearly. "The girls wear different masks and gowns each night, so you can't really tell who's who until you hear her voice,"

That might work to my advantage...

"So I could dance with Katie!" I heard that idiot Odd shout. Whoa...

This was great! I can use this as dirt for the little witch. I tip toed silently away from the door and then strode as swiftly as my perfectly-shaped legs could carry me.

-_-_-END, HAPPY HAPPY-_-_-

---Katie's POV---

I was too astonished to react.

So I put it out of my mind like anybody else who listens to Sissi. She's such a liar, anyways.

~After classes, 5 PM~

"Where are we going?" I asked Yumi. Blindfolds don't work well with knowing where one's going. "I hate surprises..."

I heard a door open and close, rustling, sliding, girls giggling, and the familiar sound of a clothes hanger. What were they up to?

"Okay," Yumi said, "Take off your blindfold."

I ripped the piece of cloth from my eyes, eager to see what the commotion was about. Aelita was standing in front of me, smiling wider than I had ever seen. We were in a closet that looked more like an attic. The smell of mothballs was drifting everywhere and racks of clothes lined the walls. I looked around, inspecting every direction. "Where-"

I was cut off when I turned and noticed a horrible sight. It was Yumi right behind me.

She held out a dress. But not JUST a dress. A golden dress with frilly laces, bows, ruffles, ripples, waves, layers, and an overall "Beauty and the Beast" design.

I looked from her, to the dress, back to her, to the dress, then glared skeptically. "No."

"But why not? It's beautiful!" she pleaded.

"It's icky," I pouted and stamped the floor childishly. Regaining my composure, I rummaged through the endless number of racks, searching for something more... me.

And then...

I found it.

* * *

Okay, I hope that's good...

So short TT^TT. Sorry, my beloved readers. And even more beloved reviewer(s)...(?)


	8. Solo Mission

OMG THIS TOOK TOO LONG.

As you've probably noticed, I take a while to write and when I finish, it ends up being short. T~T I IZ SHO PATHETIC.

The next chapter is RIDICULOUSLY SHORT, but I promise it'll be out as planned and it's chock full of VITAL information. VITAL!

Ahem. Enjoy, if possible...

Brought to you by: Filling readers' demands.

* * *

---Katie's POV---

It was a simple lime green sundress with chocolate brown laced sleeves and trimming at the bottom. The thick straps contorted to the grooves between my neck and shoulders and fit very nicely. The upper area wasn't too tight or too loose, and the bottom fell lightly to my knees. All in all, it was a pretty cool dress for the first dance.

"So, you're going?" Yumi asked carefully.

I thought of Odd. If Sissi was telling the truth..."Yeah."

Curious, Aelita asked me what changed my mind.

Quick, lie! It's always the totally right thing to do! I shrugged. "Bored."

They so bought it and smiles spread across their faces.

"Why do you want me to go anyways?"

The black-haired girl giggled. "We want to see you in a dress."

I looked at my new clothing again, which I was storing in my closet for safekeeping.

"That's the only reason? Wow guys. Just wow."

We exited my room and sprinted across campus to the Arts building where Aelita and I split from Yumi and headed to the classroom for Art History, meeting Jeremy inside.

* * *

For some reason, I chose all of the boring classes this year. I already knew that the Mona Lisa had no eyebrows! How is that useful anyways?

At least I sat with Aelita and Jeremy. Aelita was totally absorbed by the simple idea of paint, let alone the fact that one painting could be so famous. The only thing Jeremy was glad about was that she was enthralled beyond measure. Other than that, he seemed to be daydreaming about something completely unrelated to Leonardo Da Vinci.

He must be speculating. I suppose I should, too.

Now let's see. Franz Hopper didn't recognize me. Aelita has never seen me. XANA is bent on destroying me.

My secret theory of being Aelita's sister has been effectively eliminated. (AN: Yours too.)

Could Hopper have been lying about not knowing me? Possible, not probable.

Does XANA know something about me that I don't? If he does, then what? There has to be something he found out when I got to Lyoko. But what could it be?

...Maybe-

My thoughts were interrupted by a tap on the shoulder.

I met Jeremy's serious stare and Aelita's nearly grave expression, knowing almost instantly what that meant. Jeremy's putting his laptop discreetly into its case confirmed that XANA was on the move. I also noticed that class had ended a few seconds ago. Maybe 10 or 11. Could be 12...

Jeremy stood up and announced, "I called Ulrich. He said that Odd and Yumi are stuck in the art closet with him. They can't get out because XANA-controlled paint fumes are blocking the only way out."

"Ew," I commented, making a face and pinching my nose. "Paint fumes."

* * *

We made it through the school grounds without seeing anyone along the way. Probably because there was an evacuation towards the front of the school and we were in the back. The sewers, stinky as always, were a breeze skating through. In no time at all, we reached the factory and I headed to the scanners with Aelita for my first solo mission.

"Good luck, ladies," Jeremy said, just before we girls were taken to Lyoko.

---Aelita's POV---

Finally getting the hang of things, I landed perfectly on my feet and rose with much grace.

Katie still wasn't used to it.

"Ohh," she groaned on her hands and knees. "Goshdarnit!" (Yes, Goshdarnit.)

A giggle bubbled up my throat, earning a quick annoyed stare from the girl.

She finally got up. My eyebrow rose a bit.

Her hair was a shiny black with bits of white and pale purple here and there. The dress started as cream and ended as a lovely amethyst. Her silver boots pulled up and blended with a healthy peach-colored skin.

We had both been staring at her transformed attire, and when we looked up, I met her bold violet eyes with a grin.

"I love your mountain sector outfit," I complimented. She looked great.

"Thanks!" she answered, smiling even wider. "If I could blush here, I would."

Jeremy's voice echoed above us. "The activated tower is pretty far west. Better get going."

She thought. An idea sprung up in her head. "I think we'll manage," she said, with a smile that can be described as wolfish.

I could sense her excitement, and I shot her a quizzical look.

She immediately squatted down, slapped her hands on the virtual earth, and focused. The ground started to tremble, causing me to stumble to the floor. A huge crack appeared and circled around us. Just when I thought she'd breakdown and puke, the shaking stopped. My friend stood and thrust a fist into the air, causing the circle to lift and bring a chunk of earth with it underneath.

"How did you do that?" I questioned after a moment's pause.

She gave a smirking smile and said, "Imagination." Turning west, Katie pushed her hands forward and we chugged off. As average-speeded as we were going, we didn't meet any enemies along the way. The only monster we came across was a Kankrelat in front of the activated tower, which she quickly crushed with the hover-boulder.

I hopped off, gave her an approving look, a smile that said, "Well done!" and strode towards the tower.

---Katie's POV---

Which left me alone with my thoughts again. This place was so new. I've never heard of Lyoko before. Nothing was familiar here.

And yet I knew what to do during that first fight. XANA couldn't control me before I came here. XANA knows me. XANA knows something about me. Something that's worth killing me for.

So how do I find out? How do I find XANA?

"Katie!" Jeremy shouted, snapping me to my senses. "Behind you!"

Cellos. Baritone horn. Cymbals.

I spun around and froze.

Fear gripped my heart.

* * *

Okay then. Happy happy.

Um...

Have a preview!

* * *

_"Alrighty then!" I jerked around and sped towards Aelita. My powers were exhausted from the journey here. I couldn't do anything._

_When I faced it again, I expected it to just turn around and go home. Aelita was safe inside the tower._

_Of course, it did no such thing._

_It just picked up the pace and rocketed towards me._


	9. Epic Win to Communicate!

GAWD. I've concluded that the universe hates me. First, the Internet broke down two weeks ago, so I couldn't post. THEN I went to Maine, three miles into a forest away from most civilization - and no Internet. THEN I finally came home and - guess what? WRITER'S BLOCK! OH, JOY!

But, alas, here it is. Number nine. Go crazy.

Brought to you by: Annoyance with the world.

* * *

---Katie's POV---

Jeremy sounded panicked. "Aelita, get to the tower! Now!"

"What _is_ that?" I demanded, never having seen this thing before.

"A scyphozoa," he told me darkly. "It can't be destroyed."

The creature floated with the grace of a pro-figure skater. The many tentacles looked endearing and menacing at the same time. I've never felt so much awe, admiration, and fearfulness in my life. Aelita booked it to the tower like a mouse scurrying away from a panther while I backed up defensively.

"Our main concern," the math whiz continued, "is that it doesn't get to Aelita. That would be something called _bad_."

"O-okay, but what does it do?"

"It tears out information that we don't want it to get."

"So it rapes our minds? All righty then!" I spun around and sped towards Aelita. My powers were exhausted from the journey here. I couldn't do anything.

When I faced the jellyfish-thing again, I expected it to turn around and go home, for Aelita was safe in the tower.

Of course, it did no such thing.

It just picked up the pace and rocketed towards me. I tried to run into the relative security of the tower, but a red beam nailed me right in the face, knocking me aside violently. Completely oblivious to the pain, which I'm sure was a really bad headache, I scrambled to my feet to find a Blok standing on the other side of the safe haven.

"When did... Never mind." It fired again and I, having no time to react, got thrown into a corner, now buckled over from the throbbing in my chest.

"You have 20 life points!" Jeremy so kindly informed me.

The scyphozoa drifted towards me. It was then that I realized it was never after Aelita. I just happened to be in her general direction. All I could do was sit there, terrified, as it crept closer.

As the monster finally stopped in front of me, the tower's red glow morphed into a calming blue. Then, it lifted me up and I prepared for the worst.

What information could it possibly steal from me? I'm just a high-school girl where my biggest problem should be if my acne medication caused an allergic reaction! Or if I got stood up on a date! NOT if some supercomputer virus destroys the Earth as we know it! No, that's definitely NOT normal and should NOT be my biggest problem, or even a worry of mine!

Unfortunately, when three of the cretin's arms reached my head, I knew it was.

And then words popped into my head. Words that weren't there before, words that this thing obviously gave me.

**Your home awaits you in Lyoko's hell.**

It released me. I fell to the ground.

"Materialization!"

And I blacked out.

---Yumi's POV--- (FINALLY! Even Sissi got a POV before me! *sob*)

"Hello? Jeremy! Is it okay to go out now? All right, tell Aelita and Katie we say thanks! ...What? Katie? Unconscious?"

"WHAT? Katie's unconscious?!" Odd burst out, looking very alarmed. He flung open the door and flew out with Ulrich.

"Okay, we'll be right there," I said, flipping the cell phone closed and dashing after them.

_**

* * *

**_

Since Jeremy and Aelita couldn't make the KO'd girl budge from the scanner room, we three had help carry her to the supercomputer.

"So what exactly happened?" Ulrich asked.

The two explained the whole thing, from her outfit to the emergency materialization.

"That's not all," we heard a weak voice say. Katie was finally awake!

"Katie!" Aelita gasped. "You're okay!"

"Do you know what the Schyphozoa did to you?" Jeremy immediately interrogated in an all-too-serious manner.

She hesitated. "Well... kind of."

"What happened?" a worried Odd urged.

"We... communicated, I guess you could say."

I think we were all moderately puzzled and surprised.

"It told me," the new girl went on, "_Your home awaits in Lyoko's Hell_."

The computer room was dead with silence while we all thought about what that monster meant. What had happened in Lyoko, really?

What was this the start of?

---Katie's POV---

We all departed the factory, once again shrouded in mystery. Why was one simple sentence so complex? What's Lyoko's Hell? And my home? What's with that? This place is my home, Kadic Academy is!

For about the millionth time this week, I decided to focus on anything other than the matter at hand. I thought about school.

And Dan.

And the dance.

And the burning desire to learn exactly how to dance as if I were a scyphozoa.

* * *

Ha! Now Ulrich's the only one without a POV! TAKE THAT!

Um... Yeah, I'll try to get the next on time. Ugh.

* * *

_PREVIEW. HAPPY HAPPY._

_I picked out my usual attire, and then the newest addition to my wardrobe caught my eye. Which reminded me of the dance._

_Which reminded me it was tonight!_

_Which reminded me that I HAD NO DANCE SKILLS!_

_My stomach clenched and I started feeling anxious. How was I supposed to dance at a dance if I didn't know how?_

_Ugh. I'm hopeless._


	10. SHAMEFUL AUTHOR'S NOTE! D:

Um... Hay thar reader(s).

Yes, I have sunk so low as to post a author's note Dx.

I just wanted to let you know of my plan for the story - I will stop posting, write every chapter on my computer, and then post it all at once or one day at a time. It's what I WANTED to do from the beginning, but I actually LISTENED to Super Duper 101, AKA Luna. I know, I'm such an idiot. (No offense, Luna... I think...)

So, um... yeah.

All I ask is to keep posted, flame only if necessary (which always is), and please don't hate me T~T.

I already have the ending all figured out and everything in between. I'll spend as much time as possible on this, but I also had a very sad epiphany...

What does Fanfiction have to do with life? I mean, really? Sure, it can help with my writing skills, but I've been writing a ton in school.

Lastly, I'm sorry for the "Super Big and Totally Original" surprise thing that's about to come. I don't think it's really that uncommon, but hey, there's a limit to how many surprises there CAN be for Code:Lyoko stories.

Oar Vwoar.


	11. BONUS CHAPTER: Birthday

HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LUNA~! :3

This chapter has nothing to do with the story. Read if you'd like.

* * *

My eyes flashed open.

I sat up in bed, moonlight flooding my room through the window. I was wearing only a white camisole and navy blue shorts as I stepped into a pair of dirty black sandals. It was bitterly cold outside, but I bit my lip and jogged through the rather bright forest. Not surprising since it was nearly a full moon. I climbed down the manhole and raced off towards the factory.

Why am I sneaking out and going to Lyoko at 2 AM, you wonder? Well, that's something I can't answer. It must have something to do with a dream I had before waking up. I forgot it completely and when I woke up, I felt like I needed to visit the virtual world. The code came naturally to me somehow, like somebody had told it to me. The timer was set and I stepped into the scanner, soon feeling the wind swirl around me.

As soon as I entered the familiar forest sector, I came came face-to-tentacle with a scyphozoa.

Somehow, I wasn't engulfed by fear. Instead, I turned my attention to an oversized boulder, reaching out like I could touch it. My hand lifted, closed slowly into a fist, and flung backwards over my shoulder, as if I were pitching behind myself. (I know, it's VERY awkward and weird-looking, but bear with me.) At the same time, I brought my other hand up and caught the now-ant-sized pebble. A stone this small with the density of that huge rock could only mean one thing - a diamond. I then took a chunk out of the ground, shaped it into a ring, attached the two items together, and faced the scyphozoa, which was waiting like a puppy.

"Let's go," I commanded it. What made me think I could boss this thing around? Why did I make a diamond ring?

Whatever the reason, the monster wrapped a tentacle around my waist and started leading me somewhere.

Somebody had given me instructions, I could recall. We soon arrived at a tower with a glow that was colored some type of indigo, like it was blue but a speck of red had been added by mistake.

Someone was in there. Or something.

The jellyfish creature released me and I dashed into the tower, now realizing that it was a threat. Once inside, I looked at the ring again. Who was it for?

I looked up and knew.

She was the one in my dream. I'm sure we've never met before, but she felt like an old friend. We smiled at each other.

"Glad you could make it, Katie," she greeted.

"No problem." I handed her the homemande jewelry and her grin grew. She just loves shiny things. "Happy Birthday, Dialla."

* * *

Okay, so my friend's birthday is today and she has a Lyoko story. Read it! (Her penname is SuperDuper101)

This chapter doesn't pertain to the story, but there is one tiny hint the foreshadows the central plot of it. See if you can figure it out.


	12. UPDATE OTL

UPDATE! OMGWTFLOLBBQ!

Dear Any readers I have left~

FRET NOT! I have not forgotten about this little story, and I PROMISE I WILL finish it. Since it's summer, I think I may work on it more - just two more chapters to go. (I finished one today! w;)

lol i iz pathetic. I know that this is just annoying, but please... I, for one, like how it ends, and maybe you will too :D. I haven't really seen a CL fic plot like this... but then again, I haven't really seen many CL fic plots. orz...

So don't worry. All I ask is that you don't forget about me. September will probably be my deadline, but I may finish earlier. (I want to finish this before I start an FMA fanfiction xD)

Okay... I think that is all...

I love anybody who reads this :')

~Ina


End file.
